Draco
by Angelfire10082
Summary: After his father's arrest, Draco had mixed emotions about his feelings about Harry. Whether to love him or loathe him. PLease R
1. Default Chapter

Draco looked outside his window for what must have been the millionth time and sighed. It had been a month since his father had been imprisoned in Azkaban because of that half blood Potter, but it felt like it was only days ago. He cringed; just thinking about Harry made him feel sick and angry. He got up from where he was sitting and went over to his four poster and laid down. His mind wandered back to his father. Ever since his father had left, the Malfoy Manor had been very chaotic. Death Eaters coming and going and his mother just walking around like a zombie with Kreacher at her side. He smiled and let out a laugh just thinking about Kreacher and the theory he had made with Crabbe that since his father was gone, Kreacher was now being his mother's little sex slave.  
He turned over and blew out the candle that was glowing on his night table. Darkness blanketed the room, except for the moonlight that was coming from his window. He closed his eyes, but sleep did not come easily for him, just like it had been every night since his father's arrest. Thinking about his father made him think of Potter and thinking of Potter made him angry and confused. Confused because before his fathers arrest, he had thought of Potter in a. Well, there was no denying it. Special way, but what Harry had done to his father had erased those feelings quickly, but now as he laid here on his bed, he was having second thoughts.  
  
~* Draco's Dream *~  
  
He was running, but from what or whom he did not know. All he knew was that he must keep running. Soon he came to a clearing and he stopped. His lungs were burning and his legs hurt in places he didn't knew he had, but it was worth it. In the clearing was a boy about his age with jet-black hair and a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The boy slowly moved toward him, reaching out for him, calling him. In what just have only been seconds, he was on the forest floor with Harry on him kissing him hard, but gently. He felt a sensation in the pit of his stomach and then the image swirled and he was falling. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. Finally he fell to a cold, hard, foundation. He looked up and saw dementors and behind them his father, but his father was different looking. Lucius's once full face was sunken in and he was thin, so thin you could see his ribs through his torn, dirty, shirt. The sight horrified Draco. Lucius then looked up at Draco, a look of disgust came to his face "You disgust me Draco, or should I call you bitch boy now? Or is that name only reserved for the boy that did this to me?" Snarled Lucius. The image swirled again once more.  
  
~* End of Dream *~  
  
Draco woke up in a cold sweat. Shaking he got up and looked at himself in the mirror, the images from the previous night replaying over and over again in his head, but on fast-forward. The fantasy with Harry, and his father, all grungy and disgusted with him, calling him bitch boy. The images continued to replay over and over in his head and wouldn't stop; he was trapped in his own mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

His mother was sitting in his father's chair next to the fireplace when he went downstairs hours later. He looked at her and realized that just like his father in his dream, she was also thinning. She looked up at him and then her glance moved towards the fireplace, an awkward silence filled the room. He sat down on the floor right next to her and stared in the fire with her.  
"Your father's trial is going to be held on Friday Draco, and he wants you to be there." Narcissa said in a tone that was close to a whisper. He nodded and continued to stare into the fire. " I know how hard this has been for you Draco and your father and I hope you wont do anything drastic like putting a hex on that Potter boy, he is not worth it. You are a Malfoy and doing that would be bringing the good family name down." His mother said in a now serious voice. "The family name has been already lost all its credit when father was put in jail!" he screamed, now on his feet. His mother looked at him and then back into the fire. He stormed off, he didn't care anymore. Guilt quickly blanketed him and made him look back at his mother who, from the looks of it, was trying to attempt suicide again. Her wand was pointed at her wrist and soon enough some blood started to come out, but not enough to kill her. "She can't bring herself to do it, that's why she keeps failing. ", thought Draco and with that he continued his journey into his room. When he got there he threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, regretting what he did in the study. He turned over and when he did he was face to face with Kreacher who had an evil smile on his face. "What do you want? "Draco asked him, Kreacher continued to smile. He shook his head and turned over in the opposite direction. " Harry, oh Harry! Isn't that what master was screaming in his sleep last night?" Draco turned over again to look at the house elf, which now had an even bigger grin on his face. " Have you been spying on me you dratted little." "Kreacher didn't have to spy on Master to hear him " Kreacher interrupted. Draco looked at the elf in disbelief. "GET OUT KREACHER AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" screamed Draco. The house elf looked at him one more time, snapped his fingers, and vanished. His heart was pounding and he was so pissed yet scared at the same time. "What if Kreacher tells my mother?" Draco thought, now shaking and breaking into a cold sweat.  
What seemed like hours later, Narcissa knocked on Draco's door. Scared, Draco quickly sat up on his bed. His mother walked in and Draco braced himself for his mothers yelling, but it never came. Instead she sat on his bed and soothingly said, "Your father thinks it would be best if you stayed at Snape's place for the rest of summer break. You will, of coarse, still attend his trial." Draco looked into his mother's eyes and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He opened his mouth once more and the word "Why?" emerged from it. His mother looked at him once more, this time there were visible tears in her eyes. " Dumbledore still thinks Snape is on his side, the old fool. But Snape is really spying for Lord Voldemort. Anyway, it'll look good if you were to stay with someone who is thought to be on Dumbledore's side. It will help your father's case." he looked down at his feet. As much as he would hate to admit it, he didn't want to leave his mother's side. "Pack your things, you will leave by floo powder in one hour exactly."and with that she left.  
He looked around his room and minutes later decided to pack his things. He couldn't believe all this was happening; it was like a nightmare that refused to end no matter how hard you try to wake yourself from it. When he was done packing he walked down the stairs and met his mother in the study. She was waiting for him, a black velvet pouch clutched in her fragile hands. He took a breath and opened his hands for her so she could give him some powder. He threw them into the flames, which turned green. He looked at her once more and then said "Snapes!" And was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

yrsEverything that was in front of him swirled and before he knew it, he was sitting in Snape's fireplace. He brushed the soot off his emerald green robes and looked around. The house was very dark and there were shelves upon shelves of weird instruments and books on the dark arts and potions. He then saw Snape coming out of a weird room in the back. "Hello Draco, how are you?" Snape said in an unusual happy tone. "Hello Professor Snape, I'm okay I guess" he replied. "Good, can I show you to your room then?" Draco nodded and followed Snape down a long hallway. Soon they stopped in front of a door that magically opened. Snape walked in and Draco followed. The room he entered was brighter then the other parts of the house he saw, due to a window in the corner. He dropped his trunk and looked at Snape. " I have to leave you for a little while, Lord Voldemort has a special task for me. Do not go outside and any room but his one is off limits. I'll see you later for dinner" said Snape, and with that he disapperated. Draco sat down on his bed and his thoughts wondered to his mother and then to Harry. Days past quickly at Snapes, and before he knew it, it was the day of his father's trial. Staying at Snape's was very fun and interesting. Learning about the different instruments Snape owned, the mysterious moans from that back room, reading Snapes books on the darks arts, the moans from Snapes bedroom, meeting different death eaters, and the mysterious screams at night just to name a few. Draco got dressed in his best dress robes and joined Snape in front of the fireplace so they could both travel to the ministry, where his father's trial was being held. When they arrived there they went to the same room that Harry's trial was held the summer before. When he walked in, his jaw dropped. In front of him, on the stand, was Harry? Yes, it was Harry who was testifying against his father. "So you are saying Mr. Potter that Lucius was there with the other death eaters trying to get the orb from your hand for Lord Voldemort?" asked a plump witch. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" replied Harry. "I have no further questions" replied the witch and sat down. Draco looked at Harry and to his surprise Harry returned his stare. "Will Lucius Malfoy please rise?" Said a tall slim wizard. Draco's father stood up, and he looked exactly like he did in his dream. "We find Lucius Malfoy guilty of association with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The sentence is 15 years in Azkaban and may you rot there you poor excuse for a wizard." Draco heard his mother scream and start crying and his father's head just dropped. Draco felt his heart go to the bottom of his stomach. Tears were starting to burn his eyes. He looked up at Harry and his stare was returned again. "Court dismissed, " said the Wizard and with that two dementors came in and took his father away. Draco ran to his mother, but realized she needed to be left alone for awhile. He walked outside the room to wait for her and sighed. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why had Harry done this to him? After he told him he loved him and would never hurt him. "Draco" Whispered someone in a teasing tone. He looked around, but could not find where it came from. He then saw a door open to a dark, empty room. Curiosity overtook him and he went into the room. Someone grabbed him and pulled him towards them. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he realized it was Harry. "What do you want Potter? Haven't you done enough damage? Its over between us, it has been since you turned my father in." he said in a rushed, whispered voice. Harry looked at him and said "Don't you realize why I did this Draco? It was so we could be together! Your father wouldn't have let us be together, I had to get rid of him. We had to get rid of him." He looked at Harry in disbelief. "Harry, you know I would have stayed with you with or without his permission, but now."he said calmly and turned to walk away. Harry grabbed him and kissed him hard, but gently. He pulled back from him, but Harry's grip was so strong on him that he couldn't and in a way he was glad it was.  
He leaned in towards Harry, now pinning him against the wall. That was when he realized how he missed Harry, and how he needed him to be with him forever. They tumbled to the ground and Harry took off his shirt and then worked on taking off his. The floor was cold, but with Harry's warm body on top of his, he didn't feel it. Their lips met again and even though this was probably the hundredth time they did, it felt like it was their first. What happened for the next half an hour, he couldn't explain. It was like an ecstasy, an ecstasy of pleasure.  
When they were done he sighed and looked at the dark ceiling above them. He then looked at Harry who was currently resting his head on his chest. It was then he realized that he wanted to be with Harry forever and that nothing would ever change that.  
  
Disclaimer: All charcaters belong to JK Rowling  
  
~*AngelFire*~ 


End file.
